Let's Play Fishcake V2
by lava213
Summary: a choice was made after his 5th birthday and was sent away to another world, how will this world treat him and will he find a way back? if so will he even want to? Naruxharem Kioxharem rated M for language and adult situation
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither of these series (An: only doing this once)**

"What's up" normal talking

 _'Get out of my head_ ' normal thoughts

 **"DIEEEEEEE" demon talking**

' _ **Them are some big, bouncy'**_ **demon thoughts**

 _"_ _Do you read me over_ _..." walky talkies, TV, etc._

 **(Chapter 1)**

"NARUTO" shouts an angry Chunnin chasing after a seven year old Naruto.

Little Naruto is being chased because he pulled another one of his prank's on a few Chunnin's. But all you could hear is laughter from the young blond as he ran keeping ahead of the shouting Chunnin's "you got to try better than that, if you want to catch me" little Naruto laughed out making fun of the Chunnin's chasing him.

 **(Two Hours Later)**

We now find a lightly panting Naruto sitting in front of the Hokage wrapped in rope, Hiruzen Sarutobi who was rubbing the bridge of his nose, sighing in annoyance then looks to the Chunnin's who were heavily panting and sweating profoundly.

"What did Naruto-kun do this time?" he ask them reluctantly not wanting to deal with this, since he just finished his paperwork, no more than two minutes before they burst in dragging a tied up Naruto right behind them. They began to explain on what little Naruto did, which happen to be another prank **(not surprising)** although this time he used stink bombs, rope, buckets, paint, a horse shoe, toy bow and suckle arrows.

Upon hearing what he did Sarutobi was having a hard time trying not to laugh at the poor Chunnin's for their bad luck, after they finished Sarutobi then told them they were dismissed and that he would deal with Naruto personally, hearing their leader say that they both had smirks on their faces and left the office.

Waiting a few minutes to make sure they were alone the Sandaime didn't want anybody to hear him laugh his ass off at the poor bastards.

After five minutes of laughing Hiruzen calmed himself down and look at Naruto with a light smile "Now Naruto, what do you have to say about you actions" he ask with a mock strict tone in his voice.

Seeing a small smile on the old man's face Naruto just gave a big grin in response "I'm getting better" was his answer.

laughing with the boy Sarutobi then looks to the calendar and saw it was October 10th 'looks like it's that time of the year huh' he thought to himself then looks to the clock and saw it was 5:00 pm "well since I'm done with paperwork for now, how about we go get something to eat" the old man said getting an excited look from the kid already knowing where they would be going "yay Ichiraku ramen" the little blond boy shouted happily.

 **(Ichiraku Ramen)**

We now find our young friend slurping down some noodles loudly indicating how much he likes eating there. Which earned him a few chuckles and a giggle from the family that owns the shop and the old man "so how do you like the food Naruto-kun?" the owner's daughter ask with a bit of a blush on her cheeks hoping she cook it good for her first time. Looking up from his meal Naruto gulped down the last of the broth, puts the bowl down then looks to the slightly older girl in front of him "yeah, it was great Ayame-nee" he said to her with a big smile on his face which made the now identified Ayame Ichiraku, to turn a little more red and let a beautiful smile grace her lips when he said that.

"I finally found you Naru-kun" yelled a little girl's voice making everyone look towards the entrance way and saw a fellow blond haired girl with her hands on her hips.

Naruto's smile grew a little more at seeing this girl "Ino-chan!" the young Uzumaki shouted happily at seeing his first friend coming to his birthday.

The now identified Ino walk up to her blond haired friend with a stern expression "I've been looking for you for the past hour and I find you here stuffing your face, I told you to come back earlier so we can play house" she said scolding the poor boy.

When Naruto heard the words 'play house' with the young blond he groaned and said "there's no way, I'm playing that game with you again, not what happen last time" turning back to his ramen making it disappear in 4 seconds.

Everyone in the diner look back and forth between the two kids and decided to watch what would happen "then I guess you don't want your present after all" little Ino said folding her arms together giving out a huff.

The mentioning of a present, stopped little Naruto mid slurp of a noodle to look at her 'either play house with Ino-chan or don't get a present' he thought to himself wondering which was worse.

Just as he was about to answer the young girl, two people came through the entrance to reveal a young girl with mid-night blue hair, done up in a hime style with it being short on the back and lavender pearl eyes.

Standing next to her was a long black haired man with the same colored eyes as the young girl, seeing the new comers Naruto smiled at young girl "Hinata-chan, how are you?" he ask her happy to see his other friend the young Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata hide behind her father's legs poking the top of her head out and stuttered out "I-I am d-do-doing fi-fine, n-Naruto-ku-kun" with a bright red blush on her cheeks poking her index fingers together.

This didn't go unnoticed by the adults or little Ino as she saw how the young Hyuuga heiress acted towards her friend and gained a tick mark on her forehead at how he talked to Hinata then to her.

The adults look at the kids and a grin appear on their faces looking at the younger generation of upcoming Shinobi's.

 **(An Hour Later)**

We now find Naruto walking back home alone with a small happy smile on his face 'this birthday turned out to be pretty good, so far' he thought to himself with a bright happy smile.

But it disappeared and was replaced with a sad expression on his face 'I hope it stays that way' were his last thoughts not wanting what happened to him on all of his other birthdays before this one.

On his way home a drunken villager got in his way and asks "what are you so happy about demon?"

Naruto looks at the man scared and tried to back away only for the man ask again "well are you going to answer me demon!" he shouted and that got the attention of everybody that was around them and began crowding around him.

Little Naruto was even more scared and did what any other seven year old would do and run under the drunken person legs and ran as fast as he could home.

He then ran down a back alley but took a wrong turn and hit a dead end, he turned around and was about to go the other way but was blocked by the mob of villagers and saw what they all had in their hands were shape and/or blunt objects.

The same drunk then slurs out "lookssss like it'ssss the end of the road for you DEMON" he put all of his hate for the kid in his last word and grab the little child smashing a bottle over his head.

Naruto fell to the ground with blood dripping off of his head then all of the other villagers that was there started to beat the kid to hell stabbing him, punching, kicking, breaking his ribs, legs and arms but well this was happening he thought 'I've never done anything to deserve this...I'm only 7 years old and it seems I won't see another day...what have I done wrong to deserve this. Why do they hate me?'

He then begun to lose consciousness as an image of Hinata and Ino ran through his mind 'I'm sorry I won't meet you two tomorrow at...the...park...' were his last thoughts before losing consciousness and everything faded black.

Just as he passed out the area suddenly turned cold and some of the people in the mob fell to their knees from feeling the sudden burst of KI with someone yelling out "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL THINK YOUR DOING"

The mob all turned around and saw the Sandaime Hokage with his Anbu surrounding them all and became scared at knowing what was to come but the drunken man stepped forward with a smug grin on his face and said "we are finissshing wat the Yondaime ssstarted, by killing the demon" pointing at the young beaten boy who was lying in a small pool of his own blood.

The Sandaime looking at the child and couldn't help but feel a great sense of dread and shock at seeing the poor boy laying there completely helpless.

He then looks toward the crowd with a harsh glare and was feeling pissed with a dark aura shrouding him and shouted "ANBU ARREST THEM ALL AND HAVE IBIKI AND ANKO PUNISH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM" as soon as those orders was given, all the Anbu went to fulfill their leaders command and captured most of them while some got away.

The third hurriedly picked up Naruto, brought him to the hospital via shun-shin then shouted "GET ME A DOCTOR NOW" no more than a few seconds later a female doctor and a few nurses that didn't hate the young boy in his arm came fast, put him in a stretcher and bolted into the O.R to see what happen to the young child and didn't like what they saw.

 **(Three Hours Later)**

We now find Hiruzen sitting on a chair in the waiting room with a look of worry in his eyes, hoping whatever the mob did to his surrogate grandson wasn't as serious as it looked when he got there 'I have no doubt, it was the civilian council that had the mob do this to you, while they kept me busy' the old man thought to himself wishing he was able to get out of the meeting faster.

A few seconds later Hiruzen felt someone behind him, slightly turning his head he saw an Anbu standing there with a Inu mask and silver gravity defying hair "did you catch them" the aged Kage ask in a serious tone hoping they were all captured for torture.

"We captured most of them, but a few manage to get away" he told his leader.

The Anbu looks towards the doorway "have you heard anything about him" he ask concern for the boy that brought a smile to all of the other Anbu's.

Shaking his head sadly Sarutobi then took out his pipe and was about to take a puff before Naruto's personal doctor came into the waiting room "Hokage-sama I...put that away! this is a hospital, not your office" she scold him making the aged Hokage sigh and put his pipe back in his robe mumbling something about 'bossy doctors'.

Standing up both him and Inu walked up to her and ask "How is he doctor? Well he be alright?"

The doctor nods her head with a bit of a frown "he's going to be alright, but he is...in a coma" she answered him with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"By the damage that was done to him, we don't know when he will wake up" she said looking down at the ground trembling in anger "how can anyone ever do that? How can a person ever put a hand on a child, the way they did and say it was all for justice?" letting a few tears roll down her cheeks, wondering how a human being can do such a thing and not even feel slightly guilty or remorse for it.

Putting his hand on the doctor's shoulder to comfort her he said "It's because they think, they are doing it for their loved ones, so they let their emotions out and cast aside their conscious" he said giving her his view on how people can do the things they do, although his views comes from years and years of being a Shinobi and a Hokage.

Five minutes later the doctor calms herself down and took a deep breath "if you follow me, I'll bring you to his room" she said taking a couple of steps towards the door way and gestured for them to follow her.

Nodding their heads they followed her to the reserved room for Naruto.

Walking into the room they saw the little kid in bed and they couldn't help but feel sad and shock for him.

Seeing Naruto on the bed with bandages covering most of his little body with a few on his face "The damage done to him wasn't as bad as it looked, when you had brought little Naru-chan here, but like I said before it was enough to put him into a coma" she stated looking at the little bundle of sunshine that always brought a smile to her and a few nurses that didn't hate him hurt, bruised and damage.

Walking up to the bed Sarutobi just looked at the young boy and thought back to his decision to keep Naruto's lineage a secret from both him and the village, knowing that if the villagers knew of his parents they wouldn't had treat him like this 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun, this is my burden for not telling you of your parents and keeping it from you' the old man thought to himself blaming himself for letting this happen to the poor child for all these years.

He then looked towards Inu getting his attention "Inu! I want you to stay here and watch over him" he told him walking towards the door, wanting to correct the wrongs he let happen "Hai Hokage-sama" was Inu's reply taking a seat in the chair next to his sensei's son bed.

'I'm sorry, sensei' Inu thought to himself watching over little Naruto.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **edit 07/01/2018**


	2. Chapter 2

**(LPK RM Ch. 01)**

"There's a lot of military activity today" said a brown haired teen looking up at the sky to see his fourth pairs of fighter jets. Shaking his head he picks the bag of refreshments up and continued up the stairs "Looks like you shrunk a bit, since I last saw you Kio" said a person from behind him making the now identified Kio.

Stopping Kio turns around and saw a boy with blond spiky hair, deep blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing a button down medium blue shirt, tan khaki shorts and orange flip-flops.

The boy walking up the stairs made Kio widen his eyes and let a big smile on his face "NARUTO" Kio shouts happily after not seeing his brother for 2 years. Walking up a few steps Naruto stood next to Kio and noticed that he was the same height as him now.

"So got a girlfriend yet?" Naruto bluntly asks him wanting to tease his brother after not being able to since his time away.

Shaking his head "no" he said feeling a little uneasy about the question, seeing that he was going to have fun with that later on, they both continued walking up the steps "so how have you and everyone else been while I was gone Kio" Naruto ask him wanting to caught up on how he, the family and a few friends been doing.

Just as he was about to answer him, they came to the last step and another voice caught their attention "well Naruto, it good to see you after these past two years, hope you were being good, Kio I see you brought the refreshment" said a guy with a moustache in a Hawaiian shirt and sunglass's.

Nodding his head Kio reaches into the shopping bag pulling out a can handing it over the man "here you go uncle Yuuichi" he said as their uncle cracked open the can of Orion Beer taking a chug.

Wiping his mouth of the foam he looks at Kio to ask him something "so Kio you got a girlfriend yet?" earning a chuckle from Naruto having already asked the question "what is it with you two asking me that question" Kio sighed out not wanting to answer that it again, while getting a look of surprise for a split second before turning his attention over to the smiling Naruto.

"Sorry uncle, but I already ask that and the answer was no" Naruto answered for him.

Hearing the now identified Yuuichi lecturing Kio about the wonder years of his life, that is high school and how he shouldn't waste it.

Seeing that Yuuichi was keeping Kio busy, Naruto decided to look around the area where their family celebrated the ceremony of their great grandfather, then notice an odd orange haired girl sitting with the rest of his adopted family members, happily conversing with them and eating the food that was offered to her by them every now and then.

The reason for this girl being odd was the fact, she has orange cat ears on her head and an orange furred tail on her backside, she was wearing a white and red one piece bodysuit that looks like a modified spacesuit, a red cat bell tied to a blue ribbon around her neck, thigh length white stockings and red knee length boots. But the thing he noticed about her was that, she had red slit eyes.

While taking a look at her lovely appearance she seemed familiar to our blond friend, walking up to her he couldn't shake off this feeling that he knew her from somewhere but just couldn't place a finger on it.

Upon reaching the orange haired girl she look up at him for a few seconds before her happy expression change to that of shock and disbelief, then back too happy as she leaps at him shouting "Naruto-kun, it's so great to see you again, after all this time" as she pulled him into a hug laughing happily.

Surprised at the sudden gesture of affection Naruto wrapped his arms around her and tried to balance himself but couldn't and fell on his back. Hitting the back of his head on the concrete ground hard making Naruto see stars for a brief second and shook his head to get his bearings back 'lucky I heal fast, either wise I'd have a headache from that' Naruto thought to himself rubbing the back of his head for a second.

 **(Next Morning)**

Groaning Naruto opens his eyes to see the ceiling of his room, knowing it was his room since there was a poster of two sexy ladies in bikinis hanging from it "morning ladies" he said to himself then realization hit him 'wait! how did I get home' trying to think of how, he quickly deduced that Kio and Yuuichi brought him home after collapsing from the drinks his uncle gave him, reaching his hand to where the bump should have been he felt it was already healed due to his healing factor, looking to his alarm clock he saw it was 10:36 am "mm too early" he groaned putting the clock back on the night stand and rolled over.

Placing his hand back down he felt something very soft and warm, opening his eyes again Naruto saw a tail curl out from under the blanket 'Aura-chan must have come in last night' he thought to himself and started moving his hand petting the cat, as he continued to pet the cat Naruto noticed that instead of hearing purring from Aura, he heard light moans 'wait…cats don't moan' throwing the covers off he saw Eris in nothing but a pale blue button up shirt with only one button done up exposing a lot of cleavage and due to her shifting her legs slightly her bare womenhood.

Eris was lying awake then sat up, she fidgeted a little with a blush on her face and her ears lowered a bit "I-I'm not that experience, since it's my sixteenth cycle but I'll try my best" she said looking into his eyes. When he heard that he quickly tried getting out of bed and explains to her that he thought, she was his cat Aura only to trip on his bag and fall to the ground hitting the back of his head.

Seeing he was hurt Eris let out a gasp of and said "did you hurt your cranial mass?, hold on a second" turning around to grab her belt, while unknowingly giving Naruto a nice of her bare beaver with blood running down his nose which he wiped away quickly as the blush on his face turned bright red.

Grabbing what she was looking for, she got off the bed and kneeled in front of Naruto bringing the device to his head as it scanned him, as it finished she pulled the device back "thank goodness it's only a minor inju...huh" was all she said before she saw something odd about her readings.

This made Naruto wonder what was wrong "your injury is already healing itself" she said out loud looking to Naruto and scanned the same spot again.

"Hey Kio, Naruto are either of you two awake yet" shouts a girl's voice from the front door bringing both of their attentions towards his door.

"How does Manami-chan keep getting in the house?" Naruto ask to no one in particular, trying to figure out how she always kept getting into the house when the door was always locked at nights.

"Oh it seems we have company, I'll go answer the door" Eris happily said getting up to her feet and started walking towards the door.

"Hey where are your clothes and why were you in my bed" he asks her wondering why she had on his shirt and a pair of panty's, as well as why she wasn't using the guest room **(not that he was complaining)**.

"Huh oh Mr. Yuuichi and Kio-san, said I could sleep anywhere and I decided sleeping next to you was my most preferred place" she said then a phantom feeling of his hand on her breast rubbing it. A blush came back to her face from the feeling of it, getting to his feet Naruto then walk to the door "anyway I'll go see what Manami wants and get us something to eat, so why don't you get dressed and I'll be right back" he told her walking out the room getting a "hai" from the cat-eared girl with a smile.

Silently walking down the stairs Naruto heard Kio and Manami talking "so who was that big breasted girl that you brought home with you and Naruto" Manami asked Kio in an amused tone,

Kio on the other hand tried saying she was a friend of Naruto's but Manami let out a gasp "could it be that Kio finally got over his complex with girls and ravished her all night, or maybe you double teamed her with your brother and the both of them are still upstairs naked from last night's activities, huh Kio" she says to Kio with an amused grin on her face, while she was saying this she did some sensual movement.

Kio just stared at her with a straight face "your pretty perverted, you know that Manami-chan" Naruto bluntly said walking down the stairs with a raised eyebrow startling them a little.

This seemed to tick her off "hey I'm not the one who double teamed someone" she shouted since her plan to embarrass Kio failed.

"What's this about double team" a voice said from the front door.

Gaining their attention they saw a woman of about late 20's, early 30's walking in. She had brown mid-back length hair and glasses, she was wearing a teal formal coat with a white under shirt and a teal knee-length skirt with black high heels.

"Well Kio, I didn't know you were into older women, way to go bro" Naruto said teasingly and get a reaction out of both of them.

"What! No she's my teacher Miss Maki Itokazu, as well as the club sponsor" Kio said denying his brother's allegation.

Naruto started laughing his ass off "ah man I missed being home, anyway I'm making breakfast do you want any?" he ask him wondering if he has to make more.

Before Kio could answer Eris choose this moment to speak up "what is everyone talking about?" she asks still only wearing Naruto's shirt.

Starring at her chest both Manami and Itokazu were shell shock at seeing such a big pair 'there as big as watermelons' they both thought with Itokazu sending Kio a light suspicious glare which he saw, as well as Naruto but kept quiet until he was alone with Kio.

"We were just teasing Kio a bit, anyway why aren't you dress yet" Naruto said asking the last part since he found it really tempting to stare at her breasts.

"Oh I left my suit in the laboratory, so I was going to get it" she said walking towards the bathroom and stepped in.

As soon as she step in both Itokazu and Manami then glared at the both of them "perverts" Manami bluntly accusing them, while Itokazu started lecturing the both of them about how they should wait until they are older to be doing that kind of thing.

Though Naruto could tell it was more directed to Kio than him 'they are so dating' he thought to himself smirking about teasing him later "...and lastly, I won't judge your fetishes but you're too young to have girls put on fake cat ears and tail" she said to them sternly.

"But my ears and tail are real" Eris says walking up to the group in her red and white skin tight spacesuit "here have a feel" she added turning herself around and stuck her butt out to let them touch her tail and ears.

Hesitantly grabbing them Manami held Eris tail and felt warmth from it as well as it's softness, while Itokazu rub Eris's ears and felt the same "no way, there real" they said at the same time stepping back from her.

As they stepped away Naruto had a thought 'better keep an eye out' while looking at Manami knowing how badly she wanted to join the CIA. After explaining to everyone who she was and what she was, Eris then explains why she was here "...and we wish to open relations between both our worlds" she finished with a smile on her face.

"There is no way you're an alien, I refuse to believe it" shouted Itokazu as she believes that aliens should be the stereotypical kind, from sci-fi movies and cheesy TV shows.

"I'm sorry but there's just no way you could be, do you have any proof that you can show us" Manami reasoned also not believing she was one.

'I guess having a tail and cat-ears isn't proof enough then huh' Naruto thought to himself with a sigh.

Gaining a thinking expression Eris tried to think of something to show them "emergency, emergency" a voice said coming from the bell around her neck drawing everyone attention towards it. She then taps the bell and a hologram of a cat appeared from a small light.

"This is bad, this is bad" it said with concern in his voice

"What happened Luros?" she ask

"The ship has been found" Luros said panicking a little

"What about the camouflage?"

"The camouflage isn't active"

"What's the situation like?"

"It has been caught in some rope-like structure and has been taken up to the surface"

"You wouldn't be talking about that there on TV would you" Manami said looking at the TV pointing at it

" _This artificially made metal object, which some are questioning if it is a UFO..._ "

"That's my ship" Eris said with a surprised expression on her face

" _This object is being investigated to see if it has any relations with the message 'let's play'._ "

"That's not good, but what's done is done" Eris sighed out

"I think so as well" Luros said with a slight frown on its face

"Ok then reactivate the system and start program 24 after the move to coordinate 11" she ordered

"Roger that" said Luros saluting the catgirl then disappeared

"What was that thing just now?" Naruto ask her with curiosity etch on his face "that was my ship systems AI" she said happily then looks towards the TV.

" _We are not here to attack, but we do not want to be caught so we shall disappear, please don't look for us_ " the ship's AI said the blasted off towards the sky and activated the camouflage. Everyone looked at the TV for a few seconds "I-I'm going home, I don't feel too well" Itokazu said getting up to walk to the door "I think I well too" Manami said as she left as well.

A little while after Itokazu and Manami left Naruto, Kio and Eris started talking about the reason for Eris coming to Earth "so Eris-san, did you come to Earth to dominate our world" Kio asked her one of the typical question anybody would ask.

Shaking her head Eris explains that she was here too extend relations between her planet Catiya and Earth "...you see our culture has been at a standstill for the past 7000 years, so we decided to wash off the stagnation and reach out to other cultures to take a peek at theirs while also letting them take a peek at ours" Eris said with a smile.

"This sounds more like a late night TV program then surveillance" said a woman over a CM radio as she listens to their conversations through a listening device and camera.

"Listen JACK I want to be on this assignment" Manami said to her contact.

"No can do, you don't have enough experience on the field" JACK replied instantly shooting down her request.

"Listen JACK I want to be on this assignment, since it's the only thing I have left" she said saying the last bit to herself in a low whisper since she knew she screwed up her friendships with the Kakazu's at least only one she hopes not wanting to lose two of her best friends in one day.

Thinking for a second JACK hummed to herself then sighed in defeat "fine, but you are going to have to follow my orders and first order is watch from afar" JACK said sternly getting a hai from Manami and continued to watch them.

Eris then turn her attention towards Naruto and gained a bashful expression "and to also find you Naruto-kun" she said twiddling her fingers together.

This got everyone's attention as she explained "since that day we met, I wanted to come see you in person and I'm glad I found you right away when I arrived on Earth" she added with a happy smile still twiddling her fingers.

"So how did you two meet anyway, I've been wondering that since yesterday" Kio asked wanting to know how they met in the first place.

Scratching his whiskered cheek Naruto thought for a second if he should tell them the truth about his encounter with Eris, nodding his head Naruto decided to tell them the truth "for me to tell you, I'm going to have to tell you guys the reason why my jiji sent me away" he said and told them about the night he first met Eris.

As he was explaining his story he saw that Kio was on the verge of barfing from the sickening story he was hearing, while Eris looked horrified with a few beads of tears running down her cheeks at hearing his treatment from his former home "...then jiji used an ancient jutsu from my mother's clan called *Jigen Chōyaku no Jutsu*, it's a technique that can only be used once every seven years and only one person can pass through it" he told them, glancing at the both of them he decided to stop seeing as they were looking at him with tears in their eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Eris was the one to move first and grab onto Naruto pulling him close to hug him tightly crying, while Kio stared at him with concern and sympathy at hearing his story of coming to this world "Eris-chan please don't cry" Naruto said trying to cheer her up not wanting to see her cry.

Looking up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks "how can I not cry from hearing about how you were treated back in that village" she responded resting her head on his shoulder.

Letting a smile slip on his face he stared at her for a second then up to Kio then back to her "I may not have had a great life back then but I did have a few friends, who I wish I could see again, but if it wasn't for that night I wouldn't have had that dream and met you" he told her hoping that would cheer her up a little.

It seems to work as Eris pulled herself away from him and stared into his sapphire blue eyes.

Turning his attention over to Kio Naruto let a big shit eating grin on his face, seeing this made Kio feel uncomfortable "what are you smiling about Naruto" he asked him feeling like he didn't want to be there.

Staying quite for a few seconds Naruto started to do a couple of hand seals and black markings appeared on the walls then stared at his brother "you know I couldn't help but notice how miss Itokazu would steal glances at you, while we were all talking or how she directed her speech more to you then to the both of us and not to mention the fact that I smell her scent on you and vice versa" he deducted.

This made Kio feel even more uncomfortable as he was caught by his brother that he was dating his teacher.

"Please Naruto don't tell anyo..." was all he could say since Naruto raised his hand to stop him from talking.

"Kio I won't tell anyone, why would I want to make my family sad" Naruto said to him with a smile earning him a smile from Kio "besides it's not my place to judge others" he added.

 **(Later)**

As the day went by Naruto, Eris and Kio had fun playing video games, watch movies, TV and did various of other things to pass the time, walking into the shower room Naruto had a towel, one of his blue button up shirts and a pair of panties in his hand to give to Eris placing them on the shelf, he started to walk out of the room but stop to look over his shoulder to take a peek and what he manage to see through the fogged glass surprised him 'so...big' he thought with a trail of blood from his nose as he watch her lather soap on her chest.

Turning her head slightly Eris saw Naruto taking a peek at her and couldn't help but let a deep blush on her cheeks and subconsciously cover herself.

Seeing her do that Naruto quickly apologize and ran out the room leaving Eris to continue showering, closing the door behind himself Naruto couldn't help the blush he had from staring at her and thought one thing 'she has lovely hips' shaking his head to clear those thoughts.

Naruto went to the kitchen to grab an apple then to the living room to check his storage scroll to see if anything was stolen from it, although he knew it was impossible for anybody on this earth since everyone on this earth didn't have the necessary means to use chakra like he did.

Unrolling the scroll Naruto glanced along the seals carefully, looking over every seal on it he saw that every seal wa..."What the hell" he shouts seeing that one of the seals was empty, this caught the attention of Eris who was coming through the door leading to the kitchen.

Seeing the blonde upset prompt Eris to ask him what was going on "one of the seals on this scroll is empty" Naruto told her trying to remember what was in this particular seal.

Being the curious one Eris walk up behind Naruto to peer at the large scroll, glancing at the various symbols on red scroll she became more curious, wanting to know what they mean "what do these symbols do Naruto-kun?" she ask him as she continued looking over the scroll, glancing at her he begun to explain to her how Fuuinjutsu or 'sealing techniques'.

Listening to his explanation on Fuuinjutsu and how it worked, fascinated by its usage Eris wanted to know more about these seals and how this Chakra he was talking about worked "so what other abilities can this Chakra, as you call it do?" she ask him hoping to see a few demonstration's to see how it worked.

"I'll loan you my textbook of `how Chakra works' in a little bit, so you can get better answers, just right now I need to figure out what was in this seal and figure out how Manami got it out" he told her as he went back figuring out what was in this one seal.

Hearing his answers Eris felt a little happy about being able to read up on this Chakra, hoping to figure out how it works, as for Naruto he sat there thinking what it wa..."I KNOW WHAT IT WAS" he shouts shooting up to his feet surprising Kio and Eris.

"What was it Naruto" Kio ask a few seconds after getting over his short surprise.

Looking over to him Naruto looked a little pissed off "she stole the letters my parents gave me" he told them getting a gasp from the both of them.

Naruto went for a dash towards the door only to have Kio step in his way "get out of my way Kio, I need to get those letters back" he growled at his brother.

Shaking his head Kio stood there not wanting one of his friends hurt "Naruto calm down, I'll go grab your letters from her" Kio said hoping that would calm him down, Naruto stood there for a few seconds before he gave out a deep sigh and went to sit back on the couch "fine" he simply said as he sat down with a bit of an angry expression on his face.

When Kio left the house, Eris sat next to Naruto hoping she can get to know her dream friend a bit more and to cheer him up.

 **(With Kio)**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it" a ladies voice came through the door.

"It's Kio Kakazu, mam I'm here to speak with Manami" he told his friend's mother.

The door flung open to reveal a woman in her late thirty's with a smile on her face "Kio-kun, it's so good to see you, I'll go get her right now" she told him as she disappeared upstairs, listening he heard her knock on a door and announced "Manami-chan, Kio-kun is here for you" a few seconds later his childhood friend was coming to the door with her mother walking behind her heading to the kitchen.

"What's up Kio" she asks with a confused expression on why he was here and not with his brother.

"well Manami, it seems Naruto is missing two letters from his...storage locker, and since you had it he thinks you may still have it" he told her getting a slight reaction from her.

"I have no idea about having any of his lette..." she said before she looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto briefly staring at her from his bedroom before he went back to looking for something.

Deep down she knew she already lost Naruto as a friend, she briefly glanced at Kio and nods her head "...I'll go grab them" she said in a defeated tone.

Walking back up to her room she grabs the two letters from a secret compartment in one of her desk drawers, now her way back to Kio she saw a pen and paper laying on the table for a quick second she stared at the writing utensil and grabs it.

"Here" she simply said presenting Kio the letters

Grabbing them from her Kio saw there was another letter with the two but before he could question it Manami had already closed the door.

Getting back in the house Kio goes to Naruto's room and saw something that brought a massive blush to his cheeks.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Sorry about the wait for this remake of the story**


End file.
